


I Never Lost Control

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, Thomas Jerome Newton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire adores the strange young man who is a regular at the restaurant she works in, when he agrees to hire her and takes her places she has only ever dreamed of going; she falls in love with him. But he is not in love with her, or so she thinks but it doesn't deter Claire at all. When she learns of his plans to save the world, Claire gets a niggling feeling that Mister Newton isn't quite telling her the whole story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mister Newton

The sun set on another day, evening drew in with a mild chill in the air with the promise of snow perhaps in a day or two. People wore mainly winter garb this time of year, which was why he stuck out so badly. The cold did not bother Mister Newton quite as much as it did everybody else, or at least he never shivered from it anyway. He wore a thin suit, he was always so impeccably dressed and why not? He was rich, he could afford it.  
  
  
He could afford _anything_...  
  
  
Claire looked over to where her favorite patron always sat, in the corner booth - usually alone. He was there, a bottle of gin on the table and a glass beside it ready to receive the beverage he so favored. She wiped down another table and approached him noisily, his head moved slightly as she drew closer and she knew he'd heard her.

  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Mister Newton," she greeted him in her usual way, picking up the bottle and pouring him a glass casually.  
  
  
He gazed up in the direction of where her voice had come from, the vague shadowy outline providing him with a point of focus.  
  
  
"Hello again, Claire," came his gentle reply, his strange eyes vacant and flicking back down to the table. Claire gently placed the glass into his hand, then set the bottle back down onto the table.  
  
  
"Let me know if you need anything, hon," she told him, leaving him to drink in peace.

 

**

She remembered the first time Mister Newton had entered the venue, she was working late and had taken over someone else's shift so that they could go out on a date. Claire was not so lucky, her latest date had been a night in with her vibrator...  
  
  
He had walked in, looking around as though he'd came to the wrong place and Claire had thought he looked rather like a lost kitten. He was certainly cat-like in his movements and he looked half starved despite his expensive suit, which was meticulously straight and clean. Claire smiled at him with her friendliest grin, but he did not smile back at her so she figured he was quite rude.  
  
  
"Good evening, Sir," Claire approached him and - Heavens, if he didn't nearly jump out of his skin!  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister," Claire apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."  He looked at her briefly, though he didn't seem to really see her and Claire started to get a little impatient with his rudeness.  
  
  
"Could you please direct me to a booth?" he asked her, "please?"   Claire stopped frowning, his voice was gentle and his manners were so lovely. She couldn't stay mad at him, Claire pointed to a corner booth.  
  
  
"There's one over there," she said to him, "all the others are taken... "  His brow furrowed slightly but he didn't move.  
  
  
"Sorry?" he asked her. Claire pointed again and looked at him curiously, was he thick?  
  
  
"Right over there, Sir," she said, a little louder this time. Again, he didn't move away and Claire felt a surge of annoyance towards him. Newton tried hard to see where the woman had gestured, but she'd done it so quickly that he hadn't had time to quite follow her. He sighed heavily, slowly bringing his hand up to remove his specs and he turned towards the woman. Claire watched him remove the sunglasses, her anger subsiding quickly as his blank gaze searched her face.  
  
  
She'd worked around vision impaired people often enough to recognize it when she saw it and she mentally kicked herself for being so impatient.  
  
  
"Let me guide you," she offered, carefully taking his arm. She felt him tense up, but he said nothing more as he walked with her to the booth and sat down.  
  
  
"Thank you," came his shy, almost nervous tone of voice.  
  
  
"That's alright, hon," Claire told him gently, "what can I get you?"  
  
  
"Gin," he replied, a little too quickly, "please... "  
  
  
"Alright," Claire looked at him once more before going off to fetch him a bottle of gin. He was clearly made of money, but on his own and she found that odd because it made him an easy target. She figured he must have some sight to be able to walk around without a dog, though she had noticed a cane tucked under his arm. It was clean, obviously he hardly ever used it.


	2. Not Like Other People

Claire stopped reminiscing and shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, for since that night she and Mister Newton had spoken several times. She got to know him just a little, because he was painfully quiet and secretive about himself. Claire was quite the opposite, often regaling him with tales of her latest family gathering disaster or social faux pas. He always listened to her rambling with a politely interested expression upon his face, though she got the feeling he really couldn't care any less about what she had to say because he never asked her any questions during or afterwards.  
  
  
He was a rich businessman and she was just a waitress with a big mouth and too much time on her hands, yet she continued to talk to him whenever she had the chance. Sometimes Mister Newton would come in with one or two other people, who also wore suits or sometimes he came in with quite a number of them. The others he came in with never really paid her much attention, often ignoring her after placing their orders as if she had become invisible. It made her feel grumpy towards them, but Mister Newton always thanked her gently whenever she brought him something or poured him a drink.  
  
  
Claire had developed a respect for Newton, he never looked down his nose at anyone and though sometimes he could come across as aloof and despondent; he was never impolite. Newton drank the gin slowly, his eyes downcast to the glass in his hand as if studying it intently. The shadowy form offered him no clues, no answers and yet he was submerged in thought. Claire smiled a little, she found him kind of cute in a strange way but he often recoiled if touched and he seemed to especially dislike anything going near his face.  
  
  
"Claire," she heard his gentle voice, as he called her back over, "Claire?"  
  
  
He was searching for her with his unusual eyes, they sometimes looked to be two different colors but they were blue and the left one clearly had an enlarged, possibly damaged pupil.  Claire walked to the corner booth, watching his gaze try to focus upon her.  
  
  
"Everything alright, Mister Newton?" she asked him.  He looked up as someone approached, relaxing slightly as her voice confirmed her identity.  
  
  
"Could you tell me what time it is, please?" Newton asked her. Claire glanced at her wrist watch.  
  
  
"It's half past seven," she told him.  
  
  
"Thank you," he spoke quietly, returning his gaze to the glass.  
  
  
It was empty, so Claire picked up the bottle and refilled it for him even though he hadn't asked her to. He nodded in thanks and she walked away again, but no matter where she went in the restaurant; she always kept an eye on Newton. He seemed so vulnerable, she felt drawn to him and always had this overwhelming desire to protect him. She knew it was silly, but could not help it. Curiously, she watched the door for another businessman, if Newton was asking the time then he must be expecting someone to arrive soon.


	3. The Vial

The door opened just a few minutes later and a heavy set man walked inside, looking around momentarily before his eyes fell upon the strange man sitting in his corner booth.  
  
  
"Aahh," the newcomer walked towards the booth, "Mister Newton, sorry I'm late.. "  Newton glanced up at the large figure as it sat down, but was unaware of the hand that now extended towards him; causing the other man to withdraw a little awkwardly when Newton did not shake hands with him.  
  
  
"Quite alright, Mister Peterson," replied Newton softly, "do you have it?"  Peterson looked perplexed but nodded, producing a tiny vial from his front pocket.  
  
  
"I still don't know why you want this stuff," Peterson told Newton, his voice slightly hushed. Newton held out his hand and Peterson placed the vial into his palm, Newton's long, slender fingers curled around the tiny object.  
  
  
"Did you have much trouble obtaining it, Mister Peterson?" Newton asked, now pocketing the vial carefully.  
  
  
"Well," Peterson shifted uncomfortably, "I almost got caught a couple of times... "  Newton pursed his lips, then produced a checkbook. He took out a pen and his hand trembled slightly as he hesitated, uncertain of where to begin.  
  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Newton spoke softly, "you shall have to guide my hand... "  
  
  
"Of course," Peterson stood up and moved to seat himself beside Newton, who looked most uncomfortable now. The check was written and Peterson folded it, placed it up his sleeve and stood up.  
  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Mister Newton," Peterson smiled, though he was sweating nervously and seemed anxious to leave as soon as possible.  
  
  
"Thank you, Peterson," Newton's tone was dismissive and Peterson left without so much as another word.  
  
  
Claire was dying of curiosity, just what did that little vial contain? 


	4. Spare Room

Newton remained seated until the bottle of gin was empty, Claire felt the uneasiness inside of herself growing. She felt it each night when he walked out of the building, as though she was afraid he'd never return and yet he was there almost every other night. It was a while before she realized he hadn't gotten up yet, despite the bottle having been emptied half an hour ago. Claire walked over to his booth, noting the way his head tilted to listen to her footsteps even though she was being very quiet this time.  
  
  
His face turned towards her, expectantly.  
  
  
"Can I get you anything else, hon?" Claire asked him.  
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied quietly, "would you happen to have a room available?"  
  
  
"Sure do," Claire responded, "they're upstairs."  Newton slowly got to his feet and followed her shadowy form to the counter, she helped him fill out a little paperwork and handed him the key.  
  
  
"The elevator's just over there," she told him, gently taking his arm but he withdrew from her and paused as if in thought for a moment.  
  
  
"I-I'll take the stairs," he said quickly, "thank you... "  
  
  
"Sure, no problem," Claire watched him head up and frowned. Newton seemed nervous about the elevator, but then he was already a little quirky to begin with so she shrugged it off and wiped down another table. She found herself wondering why he'd need a room here, he was rich and probably lived in luxury...  
  
  
What could possibly drive him to stay the night in this place? It wasn't shabby but it wasn't exactly high class, either...  
  
  
Newton paused at the top of the stairs, unsure of where to go next. Claire turned and noticed him standing still, then she shut her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Stupid!" she scolded herself, hurrying up the stairs to show him to the room.  
  
  
Once he was inside, Newton gently thanked her and she closed the door. He thought she'd left, but she was standing there watching him to see if he needed anything more.


	5. Miracle Cure

Newton set the key down onto the coffee table and took out the tiny vial from his pocket, Claire stared at it curiously. Taking a little eye dropper from his other pocket, Newton's hands trembled too much for him to be able to do anything with them and he set them both down onto the kitchen counter. He seemed frustrated, Claire wondered if perhaps she could assist him...  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" she spoke softly but his head snapped around, eyes searching. The door was big and darkly colored, so he couldn't locate her as she leaned against it. Feeling guilty, Claire pushed away from the door and walked closer to him. She could see his chest moving quickly, she'd frightened him and she felt badly about it.  
  
  
"Sorry hon," she apologized, "can I help you with those drops?"  
  
  
Newton swallowed dryly, nervous and uncertain.  
  
  
He didn't even trust himself to do them, so why would he ever trust someone else?  
  
  
"Before I worked here," Claire told him, "I used to volunteer at the hospital, it's alright... "  She moved to the counter and carefully filled the dropper with the strange liquid from within the tiny vial, then she turned to Newton. He was watching her somewhat vacantly, he knew what she was doing and he felt apprehensive because it wasn't an easy substance to come by. Still, it needed to be done and he'd never have a steady enough hand to do it himself.  
  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I lay down?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Of course not," Claire showed him to the little room and Newton lay down upon the bed. As his head came to rest on the pillows, Claire moved to his side and he turned to face her slightly.  
  
  
"Just keep still," she said soothingly, bringing the dropper to his right eye first.  
  
  
Before he could even react, she'd dropped the liquid into both of his eyes in one fluid motion of her hand. Newton closed his eyes, feeling the drops slightly stinging as the formula went to work on his sensitive orbs. Had Claire been just a little slower, he would have flinched and shied away each time she tried but she was quite expert at getting it over and done with. Setting the now empty vial down onto his nightstand, Claire looked at Newton silently.  
  
  
He looked to be in some discomfort, so much so that she wanted to hold his hand or stroke his hair but she knew it'd only cause him more grief. She stood watching him, it somehow pained her to see him in distress.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" she ventured, "is everything alright?"  
  
  
He kept his eyes firmly closed, his hands balled up into tight fists. Claire's brow creased with worry, she'd been around enough patients to know when someone was in pain. Newton felt dizzy, he gripped his hands into fists as he felt the room was spinning out of control and then he fainted.  
  
  
Claire noticed his body suddenly relax, deciding to remain by his bedside until he regained consciousness. She took a damp cloth and placed it over his forehead, gently shaking his slender shoulders in an attempt to rouse him. He began to respond almost immediately, his eyes flickering open and blinking slowly. He turned his gaze towards her and she raised her brow, noticing the sudden clarity in his eyes now.  Newton sat up, a kind of bewildered expression on his face as he looked around the room.  
  
  
"It worked," he said quietly, his voice quivering slightly with excitement. Claire felt as though she'd just seen something top secret occur and felt that perhaps she probably shouldn't have...  
  
  
Newton got to his feet, his eyes upon her and he offered her a small, appreciative smile. It came across as forced, but Claire accepted it and smiled back.  
  
  
"How did you _do_ that?" she asked him, moving her finger from side to side in front of him and watching his eyes follow it perfectly.  
  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," he urged her softly. Claire folded her arms, looking at him suspiciously.


	6. Fill Me In

"I'll keep my mouth shut," she promised, "if... you fill me in."  He stared at her uncertainly, eventually nodding and asking her to take a seat.  
  
  
"It's a long story," he warned her, "I daresay you shan't enjoy it... "  
  
  
"Try me," Claire sat down on the bed and he turned to look at her, then his gaze went to the window and he stared out at the stars.  
  
  
"How much do you want me to tell you?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Everything," Claire insisted, curiosity was practically her middle name, "don't leave out a thing... "  
  
  
Newton sighed, well; she asked for it...  
  
  
As Claire listened, Newton told her the more believable tale and not the one where he crash landed into a lake...  
  
  
"So, you're from England but then you moved to Kentucky?" Claire looked skeptical, but if she doubted anything he said to her; she didn't bring it up, "well, I'm sorry you had an accident... It must be a real relief to be able to see again."  
  
  
"It is," Newton replied quietly, "I cannot imagine what I would have done, had the formula not worked."  
  
  
"How did you come up with such a miraculous substance?" asked Claire.  Newton fell silent, typically clamming up once more. Claire didn't mind, she was used to it when it came to Mister Newton and his secretive nature.  
  
  
"I'd better get back to work," she stood up and offered him a smile, "you know where to find me if you need anything."  She gave him her number, leaving it on the nightstand before she left his room. Newton locked the door behind her, he didn't want anymore visitors tonight. He was pleased to have his vision back, but his tolerance for people wasn't any better since Mary-Lou had gone away. He would never admit it, of course; but he missed her like nothing else.  
  
  
Walking into the bedroom, he lay down and rested but he did not sleep.  
  
  
Humans were funny creatures, really. Sometimes he thought of them like they were children, but more recently he saw them as insects; for they _were_ insects, really. Especially in comparison to Antheans.  He sighed, staring up at the ceiling and daydreaming of home.


	7. Punishment

His phone rang, so he climbed off the bed and walked over to it. It was Peterson, but why would he be calling? They had no need to keep in touch...  
  
  
Newton pressed the button to answer the phone, the screen flickered for a moment before Peterson's face came into view. Newton frowned.  
  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. Peterson forced a pained smile to his cut lip, it was swollen and bruised. He was surprised that Newton could see him now, but also relieved.  
  
  
"So that's what it was for then, and it worked? That's great!" he was pleased. Newton winced, Peterson's eyes were blackened and puffy.  
  
  
"You look terrible," Newton remarked.  
  
  
"Yeah I ran into a couple of buddies," Peterson shifted painfully, "I think they know I stole the formula, but they can't prove a thing... "  
  
  
"I am sorry," Newton apologized.  
  
  
"Never mind," Peterson shrugged it off, "I'll live and it was worth it to have you back to your old self again. I destroyed all research and notes, nobody will ever create that stuff again without your say so. You do still have the copies I sent you?"  
  
  
"Yes," Newton replied quietly, "you should go somewhere now."  
  
  
"Oh I plan to," Peterson cheered up somewhat, "maybe Hawaii or Figi... "  
  
  
Newton offered a small smile, pressing the button to hang up.


	8. Never Trust Humans

He looked to the window, the sun was just rising and brought with it a bitterly cold wind that whipped around the trees outside. On a whim, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door; locking it behind him. He systematically shed all humanity from his body, standing now in his true form and feeling free from the bonds of human form. It felt good to just be himself, he gazed into the mirror and started speaking in his native tongue. It would do him good to hear the language of his people every so often, the last thing he needed to do was forget it.  
  
  
He recited poetry, some of it written by himself, stories that he once told his children and songs they used to sing during festivities. He stayed in his room for most of that day, completely alien-naked and feeling quite content to never emerge from there again. But he knew it wasn't as easy as all that, sooner or later he had to go back. That evening, he was just finished returning to the human version of himself; nervously blinking the thin films into place to cover his eyes.

  
  
  
  
There came a knock at his door and he hesitated, walking over to it and opening it slowly.  
  
  
"Hey you!" grinned Claire, "thought you might be hungry... "  
  
  
He let her come in and she put down some food onto his coffee table, then she produced a bottle of gin; which he politely refused.  
  
  
"Why the sudden change?" asked Claire.  
  
  
But Newton did not respond, he couldn't figure out why she was here and it unsettled him. Drinking did things to him that he would rather not experience anymore, it would interfere with his plans and those were far more important than satisfying the desire to drink himself numb.  
  
  
Somehow sensing his cold shoulder, Claire was not about to give in.  
  
  
"Please don't push me away, Mister Newton," she spoke to him seriously, "I like to believe that you and I have become friends...  "    Newton stared at her, his expression unreadable but that was not uncommon either. She could believe whatever she liked, he had no time for friendship; not anymore. He simply did not trust anyone, it was dangerous and made him vulnerable.


	9. Take Me With You

"I shall be leaving tomorrow," he said quickly, "I expect I shan't return."   Claire just adored the way he spoke, so proper and polite but she wished he'd reconsider.  
  
  
"Take me with you," she suggested, "I am a much better nurse than I am a waitress, plus I can cook and I can drive, too... "  Newton was still hurting from his last attachment with a human woman, he wasn't about to let it happen a second time. Although, he did need someone to do all that stuff now that he was all alone again.  
  
  
"Alright," he told her firmly, "strictly business... "   Claire nodded.  
  
  
"Strictly business," she promised, smiling excitedly, "so what can I do?"   Newton sat down on the sofa, helping himself to the food she'd brought up to him.  
  
  
All his favorites...  
  
  
Claire looked around and started to tidy up, she had never worked for someone like Newton before and she looked forward to the change in her life. Newton made several phone calls before Claire left him alone, she had to go home and get some sleep. Apparently he planned to take a flight somewhere, she was listening in to his calls but didn't quite catch the location.  
  
  
**  
  
  
At around 4AM, her doorbell rang and she dragged herself out of bed to answer it; surprised to see Newton standing there. He had a limo waiting on the street outside her home, he didn't seem at all tired.  
  
  
" _Now?_ " she asked him before he could speak. Newton looked apologetic, yet impatient.  
  
  
"It's going to snow quite heavily," he told her, "the planes will not fly, we need to go now."  Claire let him inside.  
  
  
"Just gimmie a sec," she said with a yawn, then went to get dressed and grab her suitcase.  
  
  
*  
  
  
They drove at a mere 30mph and Claire was curious as to why they had to drive so slowly, but she was too tired to ask questions and left it alone for now. The airport was quiet and almost nobody was there, so there wasn't a long line to stand around in. Boarding the plane, Claire sat herself beside Newton and closed her eyes; leaning back.  
  
  
First Class on a private plane with a cute new boss, it didn't get any better than this...


	10. What Are You Working On?

A few hours later they landed in Chicago, Newton met with a team of scientists and they spoke at length for quite some time while Claire sat beside her boss silently. From what she could gather, Newton had been in charge of a project that he'd started shortly after his apparent accident that had destroyed his vision. He had been staying in touch by phone, but now was able to visit in person and speed things up.  
  
  
There was some arguing and pushing for dates to come forwards, Newton was insistent and eventually they made a compromise that everyone was happy with. They hung about for a while longer, then one by one they left and Claire at last could be alone with Newton. They went to a hotel and Newton got out his phone, but Claire gently snagged his arm before he could make the call.  
  
  
"Hey, um, Mister Newton?" she asked him, "what exactly is this project all about?"  She was so curious and if she was going to be working with Newton, then she figured she had a right to know what they were doing. Newton pursed his lips, seemingly reluctant to divulge the information to her.  
  
  
"It's going to help the entire planet," he said, a little cryptically, "once everything is in place, I shall head off to execute my device."  Claire frowned thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
  
"So, it's going to like... Stop global warming or something?" she asked him. He looked at her, his expression unreadable.  
  
  
"I need to make this call," he said softly, retreating to the sofa and setting up the little screen before pressing the numbers and making his phone call.  Claire smiled, he must be some sort of super genius and she was working right there alongside him! She went into the kitchen and brought him a glass of water, the conversation he was having had quickly gotten heated but he still paused to gently thank her and take a sip before scolding the man on the little screen some more.  
  
  
Apparently he was behind schedule, in the end; Newton had agreed to fly out tomorrow morning and see to it that things were back on track personally.  
  
  
"You shouldn't rush them, you know," Claire told him once he'd ended the call, "I'm sure they're doing the best they can and it'll get done sooner or later."  Newton sat back and sighed heavily, glancing at her curiously.  
  
  
"Do you think if a person is in danger, that the police should just take their time because they'll arrive sooner or later?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Well, no," replied Claire, "I mean, because you don't know if or when they'll get hurt... "  
  
  
"Exactly," Newton explained, "the faster I can get my device up and running, the safer we shall all be... "  He stood up and it seemed to Claire that he was anxious, for he started to pace a little.  
  
  
"Why don't I get us some drinks?" she suggested, "might calm our nerves, hm?"  He nodded and she smiled, heading out to go and grab some alcohol from the nearest store. While she was out, she stopped in a few other places as well; including a clothing store. She was working for a very rich man, he shouldn't have to tote her around looking like a waitress...


	11. Old Habits

When Claire returned, Newton was again on the phone with another man and she silently poured him a glass of gin. Bringing it over to him, she left it on the coffee table beside the phone and Newton looked up briefly to thank her once more. Claire appreciated the fact that he was so polite, most people in his position would ignore her or treat her like less than human but Mister Newton was such a sweet man. She could not imagine anyone ever hurting him on purpose, so she settled in and believed his story that his blindness had been an accident after all.  
  
  
She watched him from an armchair across the room, he spoke so well and everything he said made perfect sense - or at least it did to the man on the phone. Claire didn't quite follow all the technical stuff but from the way the other man was talking; Newton was making some very valid points. The man thanked Newton for his obviously valuable contributions, then the call was ended and Newton finished his drink. Claire stood up and refilled his glass, he took it up and started to drink it immediately. He hadn't planned on drinking alcohol anymore, but the strain was getting to him again.  
  
  
"So, things are going well, then?" Claire asked him.  
  
  
"Oh yes," Newton replied, "some areas are a little lax but I'll get them brought up to speed. Would you mind ordering in?"  Claire watched him reach for the phone again and shrugged.  
  
  
"Of course," she said quietly, she'd been hoping to spend an evening alone with him but he was busy. She understood perfectly, she just wished that eventually he would stop calling people and talk to her like they used to at the booth.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Claire went to sleep shortly after dinner that night, drifting off to the sound of his charming voice.


	12. Up To Speed

Morning found them onboard their plane again, Claire felt a little more refreshed this time and she actually felt excited. She'd never travelled so much in all her life, truthfully she figured she'd just be stuck in that waitressing job forever. She smiled at Newton and placed her hand over his, he was sitting back with his eyes slightly glazed and staring at nothing. The shock of her suddenly touching him could easily have caused him to hit his head on the ceiling of the plane, if the seatbelt wasn't holding him in place rather firmly.  
  
  
Claire felt guilty for making him recoil so abruptly, she had to try to remember not to touch him in future. Newton did not speak harshly to her, he was aware of the innate human need for touch; he just hadn't quite gotten over his ordeal just yet. Claire was still quite excited, they soon landed in Texas and immediately took a cab out to a very rural and remote outpost. Newton seemed uncomfortable in the heat, but the cab had excellent air conditioning and agreed to drive at around 30mph without question.  
  
  
Newton then stepped out of the cab once they had arrived, Claire thought she saw him lose his balance slightly but once they were invited into the cooler building he seemed to regain his composure. She felt a little sticky because she'd been sweating in the warmth of the Texas sun, how strange that Newton didn't seem to have a drop of sweat on him at all...  
  
  
The man from the phone call last night showed Newton to a room, Claire looked around at many monitors and bright flashing lights. It seemed to her like a nuclear plant, but that couldn't be possible so she said nothing about it.  She hung back as the two men talked hurriedly, looking at notes and read-outs from some machines. She felt dumb because she couldn't understand - well, any of it!  She really wished that she could contribute something to the conversation, but she left them to it and waited for Newton to ask for something; she'd be there for him - no matter what.  
  
  
After a while, the man seemed to have something dawn upon him and his eyes lit up excitedly when he seemed to finally understand what was going wrong. He thanked Newton profusely and started barking orders to his team, Newton and Claire showed themselves out. Understandably, Newton was keen to get back to a cooler climate so they were soon onboard the plane again.


	13. Working Too Much

That night, they were in Newton's home and Claire was glad that he was now comfortable. He seemed to be more himself, though she took notice of his change in general mood when he drank. He was less talkative, stared blankly often for hours at a time and spoke to her shortly with an air of impatience. He wasn't mean by any measure but he was definitely not _her_ Mister Newton, the one she knew and adored. When he wasn't drinking, she managed to exchange shy smiles with him and he would sometimes show her fascinating things that would make her feel special to be able to share in the moment with him.  
  
  
The only thing she found annoying about him, was the constant phone calls. She thought that him going home meant the end of them, but as she followed him into a room just down the hallway; she gaped. This room was nothing _but_ phones! They were all set up, meticulously placed around so they all faced a single office desk at the far end of the room. Here, Newton seated himself in the desk chair and Claire soon realized that he was meeting with quite a few people from all over the world! She smiled to herself, to think that Newton had encouraged people from every country to work together and bring about a means to save their world; it was awe inspiring to say the very least.  
  
  
Claire was worried, though. Mister Newton had stopped drinking for a while but now he seemed to be doing it more often than he probably should - again. She often saw a tremor in his hand, it was brief but noticeable. It mainly occurred after a bout of drinking and she found herself suddenly curious as to why he never seemed to actually get sick. People who drank this way often found themselves vomiting, or suffering from a hangover and the like. But not Mister Newton, he just seemed to get quiet and snippy or his hands shook from time to time.  
  
  
Claire decided to keep a closer eye on him, but now she needed to know more about him. If she paid closer attention to his phone calls, perhaps she could figure out who had managed to get close to him and she could maybe ask them some questions. During the considerably lengthy meeting, Claire suddenly noticed Mister Newton's increased agitation with one particular group of people. They had fallen behind and weren't sure how to fix whatever had gone wrong, because they didn't know what had happened to some machine they were supposed to maintain.  
  
  
Newton was quite visibly upset, Claire could honestly say she'd never seen him so... so _angry_... not ever, not even once. She waited, worriedly and patiently for him to get mad enough to end the entire meeting. He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

  
  
  
  
Claire approached him cautiously, setting a drink for him onto the desk. He whisked it up and drank it quickly, then he turned to her and stood up.  
  
  
"I have to go and see them," he told her hurriedly, "they're going too slowly, I need to... _oh_... "  
  
  
He wavered on his feet and she instinctively reached out, grabbing his arm to steady him. He didn't react unfavorably so she led him to the sofa and he sat down, leaning back as though suddenly very tired.  
  
  
"You're working too hard, Mister Newton," Claire said to him, scolding him gently yet firmly, "they said they'd look into it, if you rush them they will overlook something for sure; maybe something vital. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
  
"Of _course_ I don't!" Newton snapped his eyes open and glared at her, then his gaze softened, "but you are right."


	14. Strictly Business

Claire offered him a slight smile.

  
  
"You need to take a break," she said calmly, "just stop thinking about everything for one night and relax. Things will still be there in the morning and you can set to work, nice and rested." She sat beside him and he watched her carefully, he knew she was right and it bothered him a little. He was superior to these insects, yet he couldn't think straight. Claire leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon his neck, just below his ear. Then she drew back a little, he blinked slowly and she kissed his cheek next. When he turned to face her, Claire hesitantly and softly kissed his slightly parted lips.  
  
  
He was responsive, allowing her to kiss him a little deeper and soon her tongue was in his mouth. Claire placed her hand upon his thigh, sliding it up along towards his crotch. Newton then broke the kiss and stood up, walking away from her and retreating to the armchair. Claire watched him sit down, feeling bad again. She'd taken advantage of him when he was feeling vulnerable, but he had kissed her right back. That was something she needed to happen, because it meant that despite his rigid refusal to be touched by anyone; he wasn't some cold celibate robot after all.  
  
  
"Sorry," she said softly.  
  
  
"It's late," he said quietly, not looking at her, "you should get some rest."   Claire frowned.  
  
  
"You never _sleep_ ," she said to him, "people can't function right with no sleep."  
  
  
He didn't answer her, so she got up and reluctantly left him alone to procrastinate while she found a bed and drifted off; exhausted.  
  
  
Strictly business, he'd told her.  Strictly business, she'd promised him.  Newton stood up and walked over to the gin bottle, pouring himself another and another. The first few drinks would always calm him and settle his nerves, but the more he drank the worse he seemed to feel again. He did need a break, before he caused himself further stress related injuries.


	15. Taking A Break

Claire got up the next morning, showered and started cooking breakfast. Newton was watching television, so intent was his concentration that he hadn't seemed to notice her.  
  
  
"Morning," she smiled at him, placing his breakfast down beside him. He tore his gaze from the program, his wide eyes staring at her unblinking and she likened him to a baby bird. It made her heart flutter...  
  
  
"Thank you," he spoke softly and took the plate. Claire was relieved, at least he was still eating and he seemed to have forgiven her for last night.  
  
  
"So have you thought anymore about a break?" she asked him, sitting down to enjoy her own breakfast.  
  
  
"I have," he replied, his tone slightly happier than before.

  
  
  
"Ohh, where are you gonna go?" asked Claire.  He turned to her then and she could have sworn she'd seen a very confused expression on his face, but it vanished by the time he was looking right at her.  
  
  
"You will come with me?" he seemed uncertain.  Claire was taken aback.  
  
  
"If that's what you want," she replied, "it's _your_ holiday... "  
  
  
"Oh I shan't feel right leaving you behind," came his immediate response, "I need you."   Claire blushed.  
  
  
"Mister Newton, you don't need me," she corrected him, for she had known him to be quite independent; even while visually impaired. His gaze lowered to his plate, then he pursed his lips and Claire regretted saying that to him.  
  
  
"But I'll come along," she said, with a coy smile, "heaven knows I need a break, putting up with you for this long."  He looked at her uncertainly, then she giggled and he relaxed upon realizing she was just kidding around.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Later that day, Claire found herself at a luxury resort and she was reclined on a chair by the pool. She wouldn't mind getting a slight tan, she lowered the umbrella slightly and closed her eyes with a faint smile. Newton was inside, she was aware that he wasn't keen on the sun but so long as he wasn't on the phone; she knew that he was relaxed as well. There was so much fun to be had here, Claire really enjoyed herself and when it got to evening; Newton even emerged to join her in some of the activities.  
  
  
She really loved the dinners they shared by candlelight, he talked to her like he used to and listened to her raving on about her mother or her sisters. Mister Newton never spoke of his family, she noticed that he sometimes wore a ring but he not once mentioned a wife. When sometimes a small child would do something that would upset anyone else, Mister Newton would not even so much as frown; explaining that they were just children and that was it. Claire had to wonder if his affection for children was due to coming from a large family or if somewhere in the world he had his own, waiting for him to come home to them. But he never mentioned it, so Claire didn't bring it up.  
  
  
They were here for 10 days, she was going to make the most of it because she knew he would get anxious and leave long before they were meant to.


	16. Letting My Guard Down

Their fourth night was really interesting, there were entertainers outside and a huge bonfire to sit around. There were belly dancers and fire eaters, Claire laughed and clapped while Mister Newton looked surprised and amazed at seeing such things for apparently the first time in his life. Once or twice she caught him looking at her, but he would always turn away awkwardly before she could smile at him. Hearing her laughter and seeing her face light up was part of the break he so desperately needed, too many serious faces and dull grey eyes.  
  
  
Newton allowed himself to lower his guard, relaxing into the simple indulgence of pure fun and entertainment. When there came a sing a long, everyone put their arms around the shoulders of the person sitting next to them, forming a circle around the bonfire. Claire was hesitant, about to ask Newton if he'd rather go back inside now to their room but he slipped an arm around her shoulders; quelling her uncertainty. It was the best night she'd ever had with him, it was such a happy moment to see him smiling and singing along with everyone.  
  
  
He didn't know the words, which only made it difficult for Claire to focus because she was trying hard not to laugh at him. He noticed after a while, but he didn't shy away in embarrassment; he just sang louder and caused some others to giggle around them.  
  
  
*  
  
  
As they retired to their room at last, Claire had never felt so alive and her happiness levels were through the ceiling.  
  
  
"Nightcap?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of gin.  
  
  
"Please," he walked over to her, accepting his glass from her and drinking it down.  
  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," Claire watched him finish the drink quickly.  He put down the glass, pouring another. Claire watched as a few strands of his golden fringe fell into his eyes, she reached over and tucked it back into place. Then she stepped closer and he felt her breath on his neck, close to his ear.  
  
  
He drank.  
  
  
"Strictly business," he said quietly.  
  
  
"Strictly business," she whispered, her tone suggestive. His head turned slowly, their lips almost meeting as a result.  
  
  
She paused, her eyes transfixed and mesmerized by his own. It was quiet in that moment, just staring into each other's eyes and Claire had lost all train of thought by the time he turned away from her. She watched him get himself yet another drink, blinking back to reality and lightly touching his arm. He downed the alcohol. Claire pulled his sleeve when he reached for the bottle again, he resisted but she pulled harder and spun him to face her.  
  
  
"Don't," she said firmly, "it worries me."  Newton gazed at her with a silent flash of anger in his mysterious eyes, giving her a chill down her spine for the first time. She took the glass from his hand, relieved when he didn't try to stop her and she set it down.  
  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered, stepping as close to him as she possibly could. He reached up slowly, his fingers touching her cheek so lightly that she barely felt it. He then turned away from her, walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. Gazing out at the night, Newton sighed softly and Claire felt discouraged. She left him alone with his reasons, turning and going to bed. It was still her favorite night ever, she'd simply pushed her luck and approached him too soon. Quite possibly, she had likely just ruined any chance she had with him; no matter how slim they might have been.  
  
  
Newton did not need another distraction in his life, she was tempting him; trying to seduce him. Make him come undone... He couldn't lose focus now, not when his plans were so close to fruition. It wasn't like when other people touched him, he withdrew from them because he was not used to it but Claire was different. When she touched him, it tingled and sent thrills along his human flesh. It unnerved him to have it react this way, because he could not control it and not being in control was something he considered unacceptable.  
  
  
He knew that if he kept her around, she would try again sooner or later and perhaps next time he wouldn't be so quick to resist. He closed his eyes, recalling how her touch felt and the taste of her soft lips; the way her body yielded under his touch... His eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath, crossed the room and sat down to finish the bottle.


	17. Paris

Claire woke up with a lazy stretch and a smile, the events from last night still fresh in her mind as she got out of bed. Stepping out of the room, she looked to the sofa and took notice of the empty gin bottle on the coffee table. With a quick cast around, she felt a terrible dread enter her heart and churn her stomach. Where was Mister Newton?   She hurried downstairs and asked the manager, who looked at her rather puzzledly.  
  
  
"Mister Newton checked out very early this morning," he told Claire, looking at his records, "around 5AM... "   Claire thanked him and returned to the room to pack her things, she felt in a daze and couldn't think straight. What had she done to deserve this?  Picking up her bag, she went down and checked out before leaving the resort. She walked out onto the street, where a sleek, black limo was idling. A window slowly wound down and she smiled, it was Mister Newton. He opened the door and she slid in beside him, they drove away slowly.  
  
  
"I thought you'd left without me," Claire chuckled nervously. He turned to her with a curious frown.  
  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked her. Claire felt guilty, he didn't deserve to be thought of in such a way.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't know, I'm always saying sorry to you... Maybe I shouldn't be here."  Newton turned away from her.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Claire tried to brighten up.  
  
  
"The broken machine is running again," Newton explained, "but there's a problem elsewhere."  
  
  
"Okay," Claire nodded, "please tell me it's in Paris?"  Newton smiled at her, amusement didn't come frequently to him so she enjoyed the rarity of the gesture.  
  
  
"Actually," he responded with a raised brow, "it is."  Claire gave a little squeal as she bounced in her seat with joy, in her own opinion Paris was the most romantic place on Earth. Newton returned his gaze to the passing scenery, he had considered leaving her behind only briefly but he found her to be of comfort and that was something he had very little of. He enjoyed her company, tolerated her long rambling stories just to hear another voice talk about anything except business but the thing he liked most about her was the way she made him feel important.  
  
  
She didn't wait on him hand and foot, he didn't need that. It was the way she admired him, she spoke her mind and often told him how impressed she was with his work. She was so curious, but only asked questions when she didn't understand something. He was more than happy to clarify, but a lot of his recent work was strictly his own business and she respected that.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When they arrived in Paris, Claire knew he was supposed to be checking in on something that had gone wrong but she was in Paris! She really wanted to take a look around, see the sights and sample the cuisine. Newton promised her he would allow her the time to do all of this, but he needed to get to the outpost first. Claire was so pleased, she simply could have burst of her skin with excitement. She also found him so incredibly attractive, he seemed to get more good looking the longer she was around him and now they were in Paris together.  
  
  
Could life get any more perfect?


	18. Secrets Revealed

It was here that Claire met the first person (a man named Frank) who actually knew about Mister Newton from before his accident, he was the brother of someone who worked very closely with Newton and Claire sat to listen in fascination as he spoke. Mister Newton was in another room, instructing the engineers on how to do their job better.  
  
  
"So they just shut the whole project down?" Claire asked, upon hearing about Newton's space program, "we could be on Mars by now??"  Frank laughed, shaking his head and leaning in closer to her.  
  
  
"I will tell you now," he lowered his voice, "the stuff nobody else knows... "  Claire nodded and promised not to tell another living soul, clearly Frank had been keeping the secret for a while because he was eager to get it off his chest. She sat in utter silence, jaw slightly dropped and eyes transfixed as Frank divulged his information. For Frank, it was a huge relief to get it out there; he'd wanted to tell someone for a long time now. Mister Newton was not of this world...  
  
  
So, why Claire?  
  
  
Because Frank was concerned, both for Newton and for her. When Frank had been quiet for a full minute, Claire was still trying to process all of the new information that finally made everything clearer to her. It all made perfect sense now, but...  
  
  
"Why are you worried?" she asked him, "he seems alright now.. "  
  
  
"Does he really?" asked Frank, "think hard about it, does he really seem okay to you?"   Claire sat back and frowned, thinking back to the tremors in his hands, the drinking and the long bouts of hostile silence that followed the drinking.  
  
  
"Alright," her eyes returned to Frank's, "so what are you thinking?"  Frank seemed sad now.  
  
  
"I do not like to speak ill of people," he told her, "least of all Mister Newton, I revere him but I am afraid that he has a corrupted mind."  
  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Claire, growing anxious.  
  
  
"He wasn't quite okay before the accident," Frank cautioned her, "I heard that he admitted to having feelings of losing his mind, that he felt he may very well go insane within a few years."  
  
  
"And then he was betrayed by those he trusted most," Claire concluded, "his vision was destroyed and his project shut down... "   Frank nodded.  
  
  
"His family," he said softly, "his people... his home. All hope was lost."   Claire sucked in a long breath, her heart beating quickly now.  
  
  
"I can't even begin to imagine," she looked horrified, "oh the _poor_ thing... "


	19. Save Us Or Kill Us?

Frank stood up as Newton entered the room, he looked at Claire curiously.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Claire stood and walked over to him.  
  
  
"We can look around now," Newton said brightly, "it's all sorted... "  
  
  
"I'm going to make sure they stick to your instructions," Frank said hurriedly, leaving them alone.  Newton looked a little suspiciously at him as he left.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" Claire tried not to let her voice quaver, "what are you working on?"  
  
  
"I told you," Newton replied, "something big and wonderful, it will make everything better."   Claire narrowed her eyes. _Better for whom?_  
  
  
"But what will it do, exactly?" she asked him. Newton fell silent, his eyes averting to the floor. Claire waited, but he wouldn't respond to the question in detail.  
  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Claire implored. Newton looked back to her again.  "Promise me you won't hurt anyone?" she said quietly, "or yourself... "  His lips pursed, his eyes hardened and he turned away from her. Claire followed after him outside, she called for him to stop and he turned on his heel to face her.  
  
  
"Everything is set," he told her, "I could go right now and activate my device and save us all from certain destruction, but I agreed to stay on for a few more days - for you!"  Claire felt that he was hurting, it was clear in his eyes and tone of voice. Had both she and Frank got it wrong, somehow?  
  
  
"For so long you humans have begged another species to come and save you from yourselves," Newton went on, "a higher being, a God, an alien race... Well, here I am, the only one who can save you all and what happens?"   Claire lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I know," she said softly.  Newton was silent again, either shocked by her revelation or unsurprised that he'd been betrayed - yet again.


	20. Growing Closer

"How long for?" he asked suddenly.  
  
  
"Just a few minutes," Claire replied, "it's still sinking in, to be honest."  
  
  
"Oh," Newton folded his arms awkwardly, he looked like he was going to say something else but he slowly closed his mouth and turned away.  Claire looked towards the waiting limo, perhaps she could find out more about this device if she delayed him for a few days more.  
  
  
"Would it be too bold of me to ask if we can still stay on?" she asked him. He looked at her over his shoulder, then shook his head gently.  
  
  
"I did promise we would," he spoke now.  Claire walked over to him and smiled a little, looking into his eyes. He was hurting, she knew that now and he felt somewhat better for it.  
  
  
"I so want to taste something authentically French," Claire said dreamily. Newton hesitated and then followed her to the limo.  
  
  
"Alright," he said, getting in beside her, "but I'm not eating frog's legs."  Claire grimaced. The mood seemed to shift to a more light hearted one, since there were no more secrets between them. _Had they just grown closer?_  
  
  
"I'm not making you eat frog's legs," Claire promised.  They started to drive away from the outpost, back into town.  
  
  
"Or snails," Newton added as an afterthought. Claire looked at him, then she smiled and started laughing at him. Newton just stared at her, confused; which made it ten times funnier to her for some reason. Or perhaps she was simply giddy from relief.  
  
  
"Have you been _drinking?_ " asked Newton and Claire completely lost it.  
  
  
"Is the lady alright?" asked the driver. Newton hadn't seen anyone laugh so much in his life.  
  
  
"I... I honestly don't know," he shrugged, giving a slight jump when Claire snorted between giggles.


	21. Please, Don't Do It

A few days later, it was just after breakfast and Claire stood out upon the balcony of the hotel. It was a gorgeous hotel, with amazing views and she couldn't believe she was really here. Newton had kept his promise and allowed her to see the sights of Paris, she had not tried to touch him during the daylight hours but sometimes at night she would get close to him; only to have him shift away from her. She was getting the feeling that he was disconnected from everything, it was like he had an agenda and it didn't have room for anyone else.  
  
  
Newton was getting restless, so this morning she would tell him that she was ready to go. He walked out and stood beside her, sharing in her silent moment of appreciation. She slipped her hand into his and he allowed it, gazing out over the city mutely. His gaze fell upon her while she was still admiring the view, he felt drawn to her and when she noticed him staring; she blushed and he did not turn away this time. He leaned in and they kissed, it was gentle and sweet. He then drew back and walked inside, Claire felt her heart racing but something bothered her about the kiss.  
  
  
It kind of felt like... Goodbye.  
  
  
She hurried inside after him, watching him pick up the phone and she knew that he planned to activate his device this day because he called for a taxi instead of his limo to take him to the airport. Claire was quiet during the entire trip, thinking things over and putting pieces together but one thing still did not add up. If Newton planned to save the world, why now?  Why not go on with the original plan to save both worlds when he had the chance? It just didn't make any sense, she wanted to ask him about it but last time he'd gotten so wound up about it; she didn't want to upset him again. Some time later, they arrived at their destination and Claire found herself in yet another cab.  
  
  
Newton hadn't spoken to her, nor did she speak to him. He seemed more relaxed when it was quiet, though in reality; he was far from it. So there they now stood, at some sort of base that looked to be abandoned. Claire followed him inside and he walked over to a large machine, flipping switches and pressing buttons. It began to hum and make strange sounds, Claire got a chill down her spine and something inside of her told her that this wasn't okay.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" she tried, but he either didn't hear her or he wasn't interested in anything she had to say at this point. Soon, a glass dome slowly came up out of a metal cube and within the dome was a large button. Newton carefully armed the detonator, lifted the glass dome and gently placed his hand over the button. This is where he hesitated, hovering his palm over the button; his fingers spread out because it was bigger than his hand.  
  
  
As she realized that he planned to somehow explode the Earth, Claire felt tears trickling down her cheeks. He looked at her, the tiny droplets reflecting the lights of the machine in the dimly lit building. They reminded him of stars, of home...  The pain of betrayal, the misery of failure, the crushing blows of heartbreak, he couldn't take it anymore. Knowing he would never go home, never see his wife or children again; guilt ridden for ensuring his entire planet's demise. Knowing of the certainty that this world would end up being a pile of nuclear rubble within 30 years...  It was too much.

  
  
  
"Please," Claire fell to her knees and begged him, sobbing softly, "Don't. Press. That. Button." Newton's hand trembled, his gaze locked onto hers.

  
  
"I'm sorry... "

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> (you decide)  
> =THE END=  
> (did he do it?)


End file.
